


Terror Of The Unseelie

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bedtime Stories, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Childhood Friends, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Monsters, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Parents Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, dark faries, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Bone stealing faeries?Really?""He wanted a scary story," Viktor pouted"So tell him Goldilocks And The Three Bears, that one is about breaking and entering, but he'seight-years-oldViktor, he doesn't need to be hearing about such things,"After Viktor tells Yura about the tooth-stealing Unseelie faeries, the eight-year-old starts insisting that he's seeing the devilish creatures everywhere, his fathers don't believe him, but maybe they should...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Zine Promos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Terror Of The Unseelie

**Author's Note:**

> A promo peice done for the "Dreadfully Yours" zine, https://dreadfullyyourszine.bigcartel.com/ , Venom actually inspired this one, apparently the original tooth fairy story is pretty gruesome

"Tell me a story,"

Viktor wasn't the least bit surprised by his cousin-turned-son's insistence, smiling sweetly as he settled down on the edge of the bed

"Ok, once there were three little pigs-"

"Not that one,"

Ah, alright then

"Ok, there once was a little girl who always wore a red cape-"

"Not that one either,"

..Hm

"Alright then, once upon a time there were two beautifull ice faeries who loved to dance, one of the faeries was very very sad, but when he met the other faery, light and love were brought into his li-"

"Don't you have anything you haven't already told me? Tell me something scary,"

"Something scary?" Viktor chuckled, eyebrows raising

"Yeah, don't you know anything scary?"

"Well I do, but-"

"Then tell me,"

"Yura, I'm not sure, it's pretty frightening..."

"Just tell me already, I'll be fine! I'm not a chicken!" Yura insisted with a frustrated huff

Rolling his eyes, Viktor finally decided to give in, perhaps it would be fine, and if not, he supposed there was no harm in giving the little boy a bit of a jolt, it might keep him from getting curious about frightening things in the future

"Alright, if you insist... there _was_ a story that my mother used to tell me about little faeries that took children's teeth,"

"Faeries aren't scary," Yura huffed

"Mm, these are," Viktor insisted

"They're called Unseelie Faeries, they're evil, these in particular were little grey creatures, they had no wings but they had very sharp teeth and claws, their bodies were covered in a thin layer of hair and their eyes were pitch black, nasty little things that traveled around to the houses of humans, snuck in through the pipes and the cracks in the walls, they would wait on children to lose their teeth and then sneak into their bedrooms and steal them, they would keep the children's teeth in the faery realm and use them to seek out children later in life, whenever someone does something to offend a faery, the Unseelie who has their baby teeth will place curses on them and, sometimes, even come back into the human realm, sneak into their bedrooms again, and take all the teeth right out of their mouths, the Unseelie are incredibly dangerous and cruel, they feed on fear and desire the enslavement of humanity so they often switch out their own babies with human children, that's what changelings are, and any humans they think they can't turn into their servants, they kill and steal the bones of,"

Yura, looking clearly disturbed, gulped and hugged his blankets a little closer

"Have you ever seen one...?"

"I haven't," Viktor confirmed with a shake of his head

"But I knew someone who did, she said that her brother went missing when they were children, they never found his body, but she knew that the Unseelie had taken him, she saw them, as they dragged him off under the house, she said she never forgot the way he screamed as he vanished for good, and tha-"

"Viktor Nikiforov!"

Jumping a little, Viktor turned to the doorway of Yura's room, smiling adoringly at his husband

"Yuri! Darling, how ar-"

"What are you telling him?" Yuri frowned tensely, hurrying to the two of them, hands on his hips

"He asked for a horror story, so I was telling him about the Unseelie faeries who steal people's teeth,"

Yuri definitely didn't seem pleased about that, glaring at his husband before turning his much more soft- albeit still disappointed- expression to Yura

"Don't pay any mind to that, alright? They're just stories, they aren't real,"

"I know that, you don't have to tell me," Yura grumbled, flopping down in bed

Yuri didn't seem quite as convinced about the child's bravery, but he said nothing else, leaning down to kiss Yura's forehead- despite the annoyed huffs and groans that followed- and grabbed Viktor's hand to pull him out of the child's room, wishing Yura a good night as he shut the door

"Bone stealing faeries? _Really_?" he frowned the second the door was closed

"He wanted a scary story," Viktor pouted

"So tell him Goldilocks And The Three Bears, that one is about breaking and entering, but he's _eight-years-old_ Viktor, he doesn't need to be hearing about such things,"

"My mother told me that story when I was his age,"

"And by your own admission you're still afraid of the dark," Yuri pointed out with a smirk, heading down the hallway with Viktor at his heels

"Hm, true enough I suppose..."

"I just hope that this doesn't give him nightmares,"

"I think he'll be fine, Yura is a tough kid, remember? I don't think such obvious make believe will upset him,"

Yuri only hummed, still unconvinced as he stepped up to the nursery door and gently opened it

"Still... you'd better not go telling those stories to Kira when she gets older," he said with a quiet sigh, taking a step into the room to peer into the crib

Relievingly, the little girl was still sleeping soundly, not a care in the world

"I won't, I promise," Viktor insisted, gently wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist and hugging him closer, pressing a few kisses to his husband's neck and carefully taking the door handle, pulling the door shut silently

"You need to quit worrying though, my little bundle of anxiety, she's _fine_ , you don't have to check on her every five minutes,"

"I know.... I just... I suppose I'm just so afraid that this is a dream.. that one day I'll wake up all alone," Yuri said quietly, his hand moving to cover Viktor's, squeezing a little

"It isn't a dream," Viktor promised, spinning Yuri in his arms and cupping his face

"I promise, this isn't a dream, no one is waking up, everything is fine, everyone is safe, I promise,"

Yuri only nodded quietly, leaning up for a soft kiss

"Now come on, the children are asleep, we finally have the house to ourselves," Viktor winked, earning a small smile from his husband

"Mmm, wile the cats are away the mice will play?"

"And I have a brand new corset I haven't shown you yet that I think will serve to be add alot of fun to our play," Viktor winked, earning a laugh from Yuri as his husband tugged him down the hall

"By the way, you know that nearly everything you said about Unseelies is completely wrong, don't you?"

"Mother was only a quarter Irish and the story is two decades old, what do you expect?" Viktor laughed in return

"I expect my husband to know better," Yuri teased as Viktor lead him into the bedroom

"Mm, then perhaps you can teach me~?"

"Perhaps I can,"

Soft giggles filled the house as Viktor shut the door behind them, the two blissfully unaware of the goings-on down the hall...

~+~

"I saw them!! I saw them!!! I saw the Unseelies, they're here to steal my teeth!"

Viktor nearly tossed himself off the bed when Yura barged into the bedroom, wasting no time and giving the husbands little opportunity to properly cover themselves or disguise what they had been doing under the sheets as he climbed into bed between them

"W-What's going on?" Viktor choked out, fingers running back through his messy hair

"The Unseelies!!!! They're in my room, I just saw them, they're trying to steal my teeth!!!"

Exchanging concerned looks, Viktor shifted out of bed, one sheet held up in front of him as he grabbed his pants off of the floor and quickly slid them on

"I'll go check it out," he promised, grabbing one of the lit oil lamps from the nightstand and taking it with him down the hall

Yuri exhaled quietly, tossing his head back and biting his lip

He knew something like this was going to happen....

"What were you two doing in here anyway? Wrestling?"

"Um.... yeah, we.. just finished wrestling," Yuri muttered back, clearing his throat

"Oh.... who won?"

"Uh... I guess.. I did..?"

"Oh,"

Yuri rubbed his face, glad those questions hadn't been _too_ brutal-

"Why was Viktor in a corset?"

....Welp

"....You'll have to ask him,"

"Oh,"

Rubbing his eyes a little more, Yuri slicked back his own messy hair and retreived his glasses from the nightstand, already anticipating that he would have to go along with his husband and adopted son to check out the state of his room

He just hoped that all of this commotion hadn't woken the baby...

"Well, I checked your room Yura, but there's no sign at all of any malevolent faeries," Viktor noted, leaning up against the door frame

"But they were just there!! I saw them!"

"Are you sure they weren't just mice?"

Yura narrowed his eyes, nose wrinkling in distaste at the very notion

"Yes, I'm sure they weren't just mice,"

"Perhaps you just had a nightmare," Yuri suggested, wich only earned an even dirtier look from the little blonde

"They weren't just mice and they weren't a nightmare! I saw them! They were real!!"

"Ok, ok... we believe you," Yuri said quietly, gently wrapping his arms around the child and exchanging another concerned look with Viktor

"How about this? In the morning Viktor and I will turn your room upside down to make absolutely sure that whatever little hole they crawled in from is closed off, and in the mean time, you can sleep in here with us, does that sound good?"

With a short moment of reluctance, Yura gave a sharp nod, seemingly satisfied for the time being as he settled down in the middle of the bed to go to sleep

Viktor gave an apologetic look as he crossed the room, taking the corset off and crawling into bed, giving Yuri the opportunity to get his clothes on

This was nothing though, he was sure

Just a bunch of nightmares, that was all

~+~

"I don't know, don't you think it's a little too cold to go to the park?"

"Not at all! I think this will do us some good, and it's been so long since Makkachin has been on a walk with all of us,"

"Mmm, true..."

Viktor made a compelling point, wile he usually walked the dog himself in the mornings and evenings and Yuri took her with the kids in the afternoons, they seldom all went together, especially during winter

It would be a nice change of pace, with neither of them having work to tend to for the afternoon and Kira being awake for another hour before her scheduled afternoon nap

Things had been a bit chaotic since their unexpected adoption of Yura a few months ago, it would be nice to have some peacefull family time

"Excellent, I'll fetch Makka's leash then, and-"

"VIKTOR!!!!"

Turning away from the conversation with his husband, Viktor looked down with surprise as Yura suddenly raced down the stairs, nearly stumbling on several occassions in his hurry to get to the bottom

"Yura? What-"

"They're back!! They're back!!! The Unseelies! They're in my room!!!"

Yuri frowned at Viktor, still none too pleased about the story from a few nights before, and the taller man winced, turning immediately to his cousin-turned-son as Yura snatched his hand

"Come on! Come on!!! They're up there!!!"

"Alright Yura, ok, show me,"

Wasting no time, Yura dragged his older cousin up the stairs, taking them two at a time, not wanting to risk the Unseelies getting away again, and rushed down the hall to his room, nearly pushing Viktor inside

"Under the bed," he wispered

Viktor nodded, keeping his steps quiet as he walked across the room, just in case there really _was_ something there- not an Unseelie mind you, but maybe a small animal of some sort

He and Yuri had kept true to their word before and examined the room for any holes or cracks that could possibly lead to little animals or insects getting in, and what few they found they had covered with tape and fabric until they could cover them properly, but maybe something had chewed through it already, or maybe they had missed something

Sure enough though, when Viktor lifted the bedskirt and peered under, there was nothing

Just as suspected

"Well?" Yura asked anxiously from the doorway

"Do you see them?"

"No," Viktor smiled softly as he sat up

"Not a thing,"

"But... but they were in here!! They were! They were here! Don't.... don't you believe me?"

Viktor struggled not to wince, the tremor in the boy's voice made him feel guilty for not seeing what Yura so clearly had seen, but...

"I believe you," he said quietly, moving to pick the child up

"But whatever it was, it's gone now,"

Yura frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing, but before he could say anything-

"Yura? Otabek is here,"

Viktor turned- and thus Yura with him- to the doorway, a smile on the older Russian's face as he greeted his husband

"Hear that Yura? Your freind is here, do you want to go play with him before we go to the park?"

Usually Yuri would protest that, as it would mean getting home late for Kira's nap, but this time he only smiled encouragingly as Viktor set Yura down, the blonde still appearing rather unhappy as he stared up at the two of them

"Ok... but you'll check the room again right?"

"On my honor," Viktor promised, a hand to his chest, vowing his word

With yet another moment of hesitation, Yura finally sprinted down the stairs

"And don't forget your coat!" Yuri called after him, heaving a loud sigh a moment later and turning to Viktor with a stressed look on his face

"Vik-"

"I already know," Viktor said quietly, gently taking Yuri's hand and pulling him closer

"I'll work on telling him some nicer stories tonight," he promised

He felt bad for his little cousin, the boy had lost his parents not even half a year ago, and then he'd come all the way from Russia to stay in London with Viktor and Yuri, who themselves had just adopted their first child...

It was a mess if ever there was one and it was only by the grace of God and the stubbornness of Viktor's uncle that Yura even spoke English

This Unseelie thing had been a bad idea from the beginning, what would a child living with so many real life nightmares need with one more made of fantasy?

~+~

"Ah, The Star, this is the best card in the deck, it means that dreams are about to come true," Yuri said as he gently pushed the card closer to his client

"Have you recently had any-"

"UNSEELIES!!"

Startling, the tarot reader turned around, catching the child who ran into his arms

"What? Yura-"

"Unseelies!! I saw them again!! I trapped one in the bread box!"

Yuri's frown deepened, his shoulders sinking a bit as he turned his attention back to his client

"I'm so sorry Sara-"

"No no, it's ok, really, please, go check on your little one," Sara insisted gently

And although Yuri wasn't exactly thrilled by the process, he nodded obediently all the same

"Alright Yura, show me where the Unseelie is,"

Without a second of hesitation, the blonde hopped out of Yuri's lap and grabbed his hand, yanking him towards the direction of the kitchen

Yuri didn't really believe that he was going to find anything, but he knew that if he just brushed off Yura's concerns, it would only make the child more concerned and frustrated, and even worse, it would only serve to silence him when something really _was_ wrong later on in life

And Heaven forbid it should be anything remotely strange or unusual, he _really_ wouldn't talk then

"In there," Yura wispered as he lead Yuri into the kitchen, clinging desperately to the brunette as he pointed his tiny index finger towards the bread box on the counter

Smiling reassuringly, Yuri let go of the child's hand and stepped forward, only for Yura to suddenly grab his hand again

"W-Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Don't open it in here, i-it... it'll just get out again!"

"Ok, where shall I open it then?" he asked patiently, crouching down to Yura's level

The boy chewed his lip for a moment before looking out of the kitchen, towards the direction of the main hall

"Coat closet," he replied, hurrying towards one of the kitchen drawers and pulling a rather large nife out of it, handing it to Yuri with an insistent nod

"Take a lamp,"

Yuri wanted to sigh, the thought of Sara waiting for him in the reading room settling as an unpleasant weight over his shoulders, but his children were the most important part of his life, taking greater import than even Viktor, if this was what it took for Yura to feel comfortable, then Sara would just have to wait a little bit longer

"Ok," he reasoned a second later

"I'll get a lamp,"

True to his word, he took an oil lamp and lit it, then took the blade from Yura, trusting the eight-year-old to carry the breadbox with the supposed Unseelie in it to the closet behind him

Once there, Yuri carefully wedged the handle of the nife between his teeth, at Yura's insistence that he hold the bread box with both hands, and carefully juggled the lamp as well, letting Yura open the closet door to let him in and then closet it behind him

He settled onto the floor, setting the breadbox in front of him and the lamp beside it, before laying the blade carefully to the other side

Confident that he would find nothing in the box, he lifted the lid, and felt all of the air leave his lungs as a terrifying looking, little grey creature hissed at him, jumping out of the box and onto his face

Yuri screamed in fright, batting at his face, feeling the little thing take hold of his glasses and quickly yanking them off, the glasses tumbling to the floor as he reached for the nife

The little creature snarled, attacking Yuri's other hand and sinking it's teeth down into his flesh, another scream- this time of pain- leaving the tarot reader's throat as he slung his hand against the door, managing to shake the creature off and sling it against the wood

The harsh contact must have stunned it for a moment, as it slid down the door with a grunt, wobbling a little and giving Yuri just enough time to spin around with the blade and stab the metal through the creature's body

Blood- black as night and as thick as ink- dribbled out of the thing, filled the floor, leaked through the crack under the door...

_"YURI??!!"_ he heard, jerking his head up to the door

_"Yuri please!!! Are you ok!?! Yuri!!!!"_

Right...

Right......

This was no time to be startled, he couldn't act with fear now when he had a child to care for

Hurriedly, he picked up the carcass, steeling himself against the urge to gag or to sob, and disposed of it inside the breadbox, sliding it across the floor before opening the door to the closet and scooping Yura up in his arms, hugging him tightly as he stepped away from the closet

"You saw it right?" Yura breathed

"You saw it? You believe me?"

"I saw it," Yuri confirmed a second later, biting his tongue as he hugged the boy tighter

"I believe you,"

~+~

"Yuri!! My love, I'm home!!"

Pulling his coat, Viktor waited for a response, only to find, strangely, that he received none

Odd...

By this time of day Yuri was usually finished with readings and had to taken to the kitchen, had something run late?

"Yura!? ...Hello?!"

Pursing his lips, Viktor walked to the coat closet, only to pause at the sound of footsteps and turn around, smiling adoringly when he spotted his family... and immediately frowning after

"What's going on?"

Why was Yuri holding the baby? Shouldn't she still be napping?

And why did he and Yura look so grim and pensive?

Carefully, Yuri handed Kira down to Yura, letting the little boy hold onto his adopted sister as Yuri crossed the room, holding a bread box of all things, and reached inside the wooden container, pulling out some small grey thing before setting it in Viktor's hand

Confused, Viktor glanced down at the fleshy thing in his hand, and immediately dropped it

"What the hell!?"

"I was wondering the same," Yuri frowned, bending down to pick up what Viktor could only describe as the corpse of some creature

"Yura trapped it this afternoon, is this by chance what your Unseelie tooth snatchers look like?"

"I... I have no idea," he said quietly, staring up at Yuri with devastation

"Yuri, they were just a story.... I've never actually seen any, they're not real..."

"Yes they are!" Yura shouted, earning a displeased wimper from Kira, who the blonde immediately winced at and tried to shush

"Evidently, _something_ is real," Yuri sighed, setting the corpse back in the bread box

"But this... it was just a story..." Viktor mumbled again, as though trying to convince himself now

"Yes, but something is in this house terrorizing us, according to Yura there are dozens of them, you know I believe that faeries are benevolent, wich begs the question- what is _this_? What if it's some sort of demon? Or something we don't even have a word for yet? I... I don't know what it is, I don't even _need_ to know what it is, I just know that it's harming my son and I'm not going to wait around and let it wreak even more havoc, God and Goddess forbid if they should get into the nursery,"

"No... I know, you're right," Viktor sighed, rubbing his face

"I'll call Chris, we'll stay with him until we can get a new place settled, perhaps Phichit knows of someplace nearby.. but not _too_ nearby,"

"Good idea," Yuri nodded

"I already have some necessities packed, we'll leave when your call is finished,"

Viktor nodded, giving Yuri a soft kiss before stepping over to the kids, picking up Kira immediately and holding her close, then settling her in one arm and bending down to give Yura a hug as well

"I'm so sorry I ever told you that story," he said quietly

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you sooner,"

Yura only nodded, his face a bit red as Viktor pulled away, evidently deciding to take the baby with him as he headed to the phone, leaving the Yuris alone together

"Why do you think they started coming here?" Yura asked after a beat, heading over to Yuri and taking his hand

It wasn't lost on Yuri just how afraid he must be

Yura had been a very distant child until this past week, wanting nothing to do with Viktor and even less to do with Yuri

For him to have suddenly become so clingy....

"I don't know," he said softly, bending down to give Yura a hug

He considered that maybe Viktor telling that story had somehow summoned them, or perhaps Yura's fear of them caused them to manifest, Yuri was involved in the spiriutal arts and had heard a great deal of things like that before after all

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now, we're going to get out of here, ok? And we're going to keep you safe,"

Yura nodded slowly, worrying his lip, but saying nothing more

He trusted them, he had to, because what other choice did he have?

~+~

"You're leaving?"

Yura wrinkled his nose

He knew that telling Otabek would be hard, but he hadn't expected it to be quite _this_ hard

"Yeah... I am..."

He hated it too

Otabek was his only freind, and now Yura was moving across the city...

He hated it

But his "parents" had been firm on it, with Viktor gaining work in a new location and Yuri easily able to move his own business without upsetting much, they had thought it would be the best solution

They'd be as far as reasonably possible from the Unseelies, and Yuri's freind had supposedly found them a great house...

But Yura wasn't happy

He wasn't _remotely_ happy

Otabek had moved in nextdoor just a month prior, but he and Yura had become fast freinds, they spent nearly every day together in some capacity, but if Yura moved across the city, that would be gone, he would barely get to see Otabek- if at all

Yura hated that prospect, he had never wanted to leave in the first place....

"What if there weren't any Unseelies?" Otabek asked a moment later

"What if things went back to the way they had been before? Would you still have to move?"

"I.. I guess not, but Yuri and Viktor will never believe that they're just _gone_ , how would I even get rid of them?"

Otabek reached into his pocket, pulling out two small bottles

One contained a fine pink powder, the other a light blue liquid

"This is Pixie Dust," he explained as he handed over the pink powder

"Place it somewhere in your house and it'll keep the evil faeries away, and this," he added, handing Yura the bottle of liquid

"Just put two drops in their tea, and your dads won't remember anything about the Unseelie,"

"...But... how-?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain someday, but not today, do you trust me?"

Yura hesitated for only a moment, before nodding in agreement

He trusted Otabek unconditionally

~+~

With the Pixie Dust securely in place on the bookshelf, hidden behind a row of old books that the dust indicated hadn't been touched in years, Yura moved on to the next phase of the plan

He stood in front of the kitchen table, staring into the two cups of tea in front of him, and took the bottle Otabek gave him out of his pocket

If he did this, Viktor and Yuri wouldn't remember anything about the Unseelies, and if the Pixie Dust failed and the Unseelies persisted, Yura would have to convince them all over again, and the Unseelies might hurt him- or his family- if given the opportunity....

But...

But if Viktor and Yuri forgot about them, then Yura wouldn't have to move, he could stay there in his own house, where he was comfortable and familiar, and.... with Otabek

He could stay with Otabek

Decision made, he quickly unscrewed the cap on the bottle and put two drops of the mysterious blue liquid in each cup of tea, before hurrying out into the main room where Viktor and Yuri were packing boxes

"I brought tea,"

He tried his best to act normal, but when the two of them took the first sips of their tea, he couldn't stop himself from looking away

**Eight years later...**

"You're sure that you-"

"Yes, for the last time _yes_ , everything is covered, everything will be _fine_ , I'm not a _child_ you know,"

"We know," Viktor smiled softly, an expression of warmth on his face that _almost_ reminded Yura of his mother

"Well then trust me, everything will be-mmph..."

Eyes rolling, he gently tugged his baby brother's hand down and away from his face

"Everything will be _fine_ , so you two just go on to your dumb ball already,"

Viktor and Yuri exchanged glances, before smiling softly and opening the door

"Ok, we'll be back later, we love you," Viktor promised, blowing a kiss as Yuri gave Kira one last hug before promising the same, the two heading out a second later

"Yeah yeah.... love you too..." Yura mumbled as the door shut, giving a loud sigh before turning his attention to the baby he was holding

"And _you_ , you should have been in bed already," he commented, making his way to the stairs

"Kira, watch your sisters," he called as he made his way upstairs, grumbling under his breath about his adoptive fathers and their propensity for adopting children

"Honestly they breed like rabbits..."

It was by the grace of God that they couldn't biologically reproduce, he shuddered to think of the results...

Laying his baby brother down in his crib, Yura couldn't help but smile a little

Maybe, just _maybe_ , he understood the appeal of having such a big family

There was a very slim possibility that he _might_ actually be happy

...But he wasn't about to go talking about it

For now he was just going to concentrate on getting the kids to bed, the sooner they were asleep, after all, the sooner he could meet with Otabek

Just as he was shutting the door to the nursery though, he heard a loud, shrill, scream

Panic rushed through him as he hurried down the stairs, the worst scenarios all playing out in his head in a massive collage of _bad_ , as he nearly ran right into Kira

"Yura!!! YURA!!!"

"What?! What is it!? Wha-"

"Monsters!! There are monsters in the study!!!"

Yura exhaled, clearly looking rather displeased as he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, settling down considerably

"Kira, you know monsters aren't real,"

"But they are!! They are!! Little grey ones! In the study! They-"

"Little grey ones?" Yura interrupted

Immediately, the thought of the Unseelie rushed through his head, his stomach sinking, face going pale

The Unseelie....

Picking her up, he hurried to the study where his other sisters currently were, huddled up under Yuri's reading table

He set Kira down on top of the table and reached up to the bookshelf, immediately noticing that the books- wich had been dusty years ago- had been disturbed, the dust on them no longer in such a natural form, now there were clean spots and marks of having been touched and rearranged

Heart racing, he yanked the books out of the way and felt panic rise through him once again

The Pixie Dust was gone

"Kira.... Kira, have you seen a little bottle of pink powder that used to be here?"

Maybe... maybe if he could find it then he could-

"I nocked it over..."

The panic that had been rushing through him suddenly began to turn to dread, the blonde turning to stare down at his sister

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, I nocked it over this morning... I was just looking for Daddy's cards! I wanted a tarot reading... but I cleaned up the powder! I promise!"

"Shit... SHIT!!" Yura hissed, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard a nock on the door

... _Otabek_...

Rushing towards it, he threw the front door open quickly, the girls right on his heels, none of them wanting to be left alone- wich was more than understandable

"Hey Yura, are the kid-"

"UNSEELIES!"

Similarly to his own, the color immediately drained from Otabek's face, grimacing as he gently but firmly pushed past his freind and into the house

"Where?"

"The study!"

"Go get Luka and take the kids to my place, I'll deal with this, I know a natural remedy for getting rid of them,"

"But... Beka-"

"Go, I'll explain later,"

Yura pursed his lips a little, he was still waiting for the explanation he had been promised eight years ago too, but he decided against bringing that up, instead ushering the girls upstairs and hurrying to the nursery to get his baby brother

Otabek, in the mean time, stood at the door, taking a deep breath before making his way to the study

"I thought we talked about this," he said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly unimpressed

_"No powder,"_

_"Free reign,"_

_"Freedom! Freedom!"_

"No, I told you already that we have to wait, I'm almost there, I've almost gotten him where I want him,"

The Unseelie around Otabek hissed with displeasure, but he was unbothered

"If you want him for our kingdom, then you have to wait until I can convince him to join us willingly,"

_"And if you can't?"_ hissed one of the Unseelie

"Don't worry," Otabek assured them, a small, wicked smirk forming on his face

"I'm already nearly done,"


End file.
